


Scarlet Connection

by Littlelacedoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Scarlet vision - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelacedoll/pseuds/Littlelacedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda Maximoff and vision continue their close relationship after the events of captain America civil war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emotions

The Vision 

It had been months since he last saw Wanda. They apologised to each other, for how they acted, before she was ripped from his arms and into the clutches of the police. He knew that he had no power to stop them, that she had become a criminal because of what she believed in. Even with all that information all he wanted was to have her with him once again. 

The Avengers building felt empty, the corridors silent and colourless. Although half of the team was gone Vision could only focus on the fact that Wanda wasn't around, the only person he had a strong connection with. The need to see her again finally overpowered him. He knew this once he stepped into Tony Starks office. 

"Mr Stark, I am here to inform you that i shall be taking a leave of absence, two weeks at most" he said sternly, keeping the overpowering emotions he never knew he could feel at bay. If Stark knew what was going on in his head, he might never trust him again.

"She is a distraction, you know that right?" Starks voice had a hint of sadness that was normally easy to hide. Vision knew how Stark felt, after the civil war broke the avengers apart Tony didn't know who to trust, loosing a perfect android because of emotions seemed impossible until now.

Vision stayed silent, he had only visited Stark to give him the news of his departure, not to be given a lecture about females and human emotions. He left the room in that silence, keeping his head held high and his thoughts clear as he walked through the empty hallways. 

The one person he didn't expect to see on his way out was Agent Romanov. She seemed to be trying to stand in his way, leaning her back against the door towards the planes. As he looked into her eyes all he could see was determination and when she opened her mouth to speak he was expecting a lecture.

"I'm coming with you" she said sternly, ending the sentence with a small smile. "I can fly a plane and I have a contact that can take us to them".

Vision didn't know what to say, since he was only expecting the worst, and all he could do was give her a strong nod before following her towards the jets. His power could sense that she really had no ill intentions, which he knew was true since even with the fighting between the avengers she was still friends with Steve and Clint.

Stepping inside of the plane Natasha moved straight to the pilots seat, once strapped in gesturing him to sit in the co-pilots chair. He knew quite well that she needed no assistance in flying this thing, so he assumed it was just a need of company, a common human feeling.

Although he could fly just as fast as the plane he knew that would cause too much attention, enough eyes were on the group of enhanced beings over the past couple of months, so he figured being in a plane with Agent Romanov was a good thing. Once in the air Natasha put in the coordinates of their destination then set the plane to autopilot before turning to face him.

"You've really been missing her all this time, haven't you?" She asked with a kind smile, crossing her arms across her chest. He knew that she was only asking to solidify her thoughts on his relationship with Wanda Maximoff but the slight concern in her voice made him smile.

"Since I'm relatively new to human emotions I'm only guessing about how I've been feeling lately" he replied with a sigh. Not fully understanding the different human emotions was frustrating, especially when he thought he'd never experience any of them when first being 'born'.

"Well...try to explain to me some of the things you have felt or thought, I may be able to help. Figuring out everything before you see her again would probably be the best" Natasha's voice broke through his train of thought, her smile still kind and friendly. Talking about ones feelings normally helped humans deal with emotions so it might help him too.

Vision looked down at his hands that rested on his lap. "Thinking about her makes me happy, a warm feeling in my chest. When I remember that she isn't with me, that she could be hurt, there is a mixture of feelings; anger, sadness, worry. All I want to do is find her and keep her in my arms. I want to shield her from everything that could hurt her and keep her happy..."

There was a long extended silence before he looked back up at Natasha, surprised to see that she was smiling even more than before, a sort of sparkle in the way she looked at him. Such a reaction made him confused.

"I know exactly what your feeling, it's called love...I'm sure you have heard of it, humans are kind of obsessed with the concept" she stated with a slight giggle before becoming slightly serious. "Feeling such emotions are quite normal but you have to keep them in check, especially with your abilities and the worlds eyes on us at the moment. Love can be dangerous."

Vision didn't really know how to reply to such advice, so he gave her another strong nod to signal that he understood what she was telling him. She sighed softly before looking out of the window. They had left the Avengers building at around 4am so the sky was still relatively dark. After a long period of silence Natasha spoke up again. "We'll reach our destination in a couple of hours, I've contacted someone to pick us up and take us to our friends, you have some time to think of a speech".

Vision kept his eyes on the endless sky as Natasha moved to the back of the plane to rest since it was so early. He didn't mind staying in the co-pilots seat and watching the sun rise, since he didn't require any sleep. He focused on the sky's changing colours but as soon as he saw the deep red of the sun his thoughts were instantly filled with Wanda, his scarlet witch.

He didn't realise how long he was thinking of her, his mind coming back to his surroundings as Natasha moved back to the pilots seat, the sun high in the sky. He didn't know the exact time but estimated it to be 7am. He had never seen the area they flew over before, which made him glad that Agent Romanov knew where they were going. If he left alone he would of gotten lost. 

In a couple of minutes the plane landed safely, the sky disappearing behind tall pine trees. The ground was green and lush and against the blue sky the scene looked like it came from a children's book. As Natasha rose from her chair so did Vision, one question hanging on his mind.

"Who is meeting us?" He asked softly as they both walked towards the opening side hatch. He saw her smile as they descended down the stairs and onto the grass. 

"I thought you'd easily be able to guess" she replied as she walked towards the car that was parked inside the forest, he actually hadn't noticed it as they were landing. Slowly he saw a male figure emerge from the drivers seat and as he stood into the light Vision realised that he should of known.

"Glad to see you guys again. Now come on, I left the team while they slept so they all should be awake when we get to the house" Clint said with a smile, gesturing them to get into the car.


	2. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so easy to write, it appeared in my mind like a film.  
> Next Chapter might take a little longer to write but I'll make sure it doesn't take too long~<3

Scarlet Witch

The sunlight that flooded into her room was the first thing that woke her, the second being the loud closing of doors then the rough sounds of training in the front yard. She never realised it when living with her brother but being the only girl in a house full of men made sleeping in very difficult. She also realised that picking the bedroom at the front of the two story house probably wasn't the best idea.

She rose from her bed slowly, taking the time to brush her hair with her fingers. Living with 5 grown men also meant that she couldn't walk around in her pjs, unless she wanted to be stared at when she wasn't looking, especially with her choice of large t-shirts and socks. With a slight sigh she got dressed, picking out a simple black dress, red cardigan and black thigh high socks, keeping her grey slippers on since she was staying in the house.

After Steve rescued his teammates from the underwater jail they were locked into he brought them to this home that was stationed out in the middle of no where. A forest of tall, thick pine trees shielded the whole house, which was a simple two story, 5 bedroom, 2 bathroom complex. Being the only female in the group she chose her room first, taking the smallest room with a balcony that was stationed at the front of the second story. Steve, Bucky and Clint also got their own rooms, leaving Sam and Scott to share the one bedroom stationed on the first floor. Even with the dramatic and intense events that occurred a month ago the team found it easy to relax together, sometimes watching movies until the early hours of the morning.

Once dressed Wanda wondered down the stairs, smiling as she smelt something baking in the oven. Downstairs there was a large living area with 2 long sofas, a single lounge chair, a bookshelf and TV, a dinning room, kitchen and 5th bedroom taking up the rest of the ground floor. Scott was at the dinning room table staring intensely at a laptop screen, which she knew meant that he was busy and shouldn't be disturbed, Steve was out on the front porch, fixing any imperfections caused by last weeks wild weather. She couldn't see Bucky but she assumed that he was on lookout in the forest, like always. Sam was in the kitchen making lunch while something sweet baked in the oven. Still feeling slightly sluggish Wanda made herself a coffee as soon as she entered the kitchen. 

"Good morning" Sam spoke cheerfully as he continued to make some sort of dish she had never seen before. Once she had a warm cup of coffee in her hands she turned to him with a tired smile. Before she spoke a morning welcome reply she realised she could only sense 4 other minds on the property, not counting her own.

"Where's Clint?" She didn't mean to but there was some urgency in her voice. Out of the whole team she was closest with Clint, being the only person that understood the way she thought and reacted, without the use of having a mind connection like she once did with her brother. If someone had to go out they normally left in pairs and spoke about the departure the day before, but there was no talk of people leaving today and everyone was here but Clint.

"He left early this morning while everyone was asleep apparently, Steve said he had a last minute favour to do for someone" Sam replied with a slight shrug before going back to his cooking. "You don't have to worry Wanda, he is a big boy, he can handle himself".

Even though she knew he was just joking around with her, such a comment annoyed her slightly, the feeling sending a light red glow to the ends of her fingers. Of course she knew that, she was the youngest member of the team by far. Part of her wanted to go ask Steve but she figured that would just be nagging him about something small. Instead she wondered out of the kitchen and to the lounge room to sit in the single chair stationed between the bookshelf and a window, which was opened. A cool breeze moved through the house, which was comforting for her.

"You should relax, Clint will be back soon and then we can do our group training before lunch" Steve spoke up as he moved around to the opened window with a smile. He was holding a hammer in one hand, his white shirt sleeves rolled up slightly. She laughed quietly, surprised that it seemed like he had read her mind.

"I know...but we are wanted criminals remember? I have a right to be worried..." She replied softly before drinking the last of her coffee. Steve didn't say anything else, only smiling before going back to his job. Like always everyone had a job to do except her, normally this lead to her grabbing a book and reading for a couple of hours but today she just didn't feel like it, feeling restless all of a sudden. 

With a sigh she got up and put her empty coffee mug in the kitchen sink before heading back to her room. She didn't even bother closing the door behind her since everyone was busy downstairs, and sat cross legged on her double bed. From being confined in such a small cell in the prison and being on the run she had learnt that meditating helped control her powers but also unlocked new aspects she didn't know existed. 

Closing her eyes she concentrated only on herself and her immediate surroundings, clearing her mind of all the worry and panic she had been feeling recently, her powers slowly making her body levitate off the bed. Although she had cleared her mind Wanda's thoughts focused on Vision, which seemed to happen whenever she was alone recently. She missed having someone she could connect to on a personal and telepathic level, someone who also didn't entirely fit in because of what they were. She always felt like she could depend on him to protect her from enemies but also from herself. Thinking of vision led to a warm feeling grow in her chest.

An hour past and she could hear some commotion downstairs. While meditating she couldn't stretch out her powers to understand what was happening below her so she guessed Clint was back and was sharing news about his secret 'mission'. Truly it had nothing to do with her so she stayed how she was, still floating above her bed with a red glow around her body. She felt calm in her own little bubble, being only connected with her own mind was rare and blissful, since her power led to constant white nose of other people's thoughts around her.

Suddenly though she felt another mind in her room, first expecting it to be Clint saying good morning, but after a while she realised that it was someone she hasn't seen for a while. Her eyes shot open, glowing red from the meditation, and she saw Vision standing near the doorway. He wore normal clothes over his android body, a black cotton jumper, white collared shirt and grey pants, which were all clothes she had helped him pick out at the store.

There was silence, Wanda truly not knowing what to say since her brain was slow to process that he was actually standing in her new room, that the others downstairs didn't actually try to stop him. Once her brain caught up with the situation she flew over to him quickly, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding herself close to him, feeling glad when his arms moved around her to bring her closer.

"I missed you so much...." She spoke softly with a slight sob that she tried her hardest to hide, her emotions felt overwhelming, making her body shake slightly. His arms grew tighter around her, making her feel safe and shielded, but his silence worried her, physically and telepathically.

Slowly she pulled her head back to look into his eyes, to study his features and figure out what was going through his head that was making him so silent, since his mind seemed to be closed off from her. She didn't get that far. As soon as she moved her head away from his chest she felt his cool lips press against hers. First only shock echoed through her mind but quickly it was replaced by comfort and a fluttering feeling. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, knowing that all this time somewhere hidden in her subconscious she wanted this as much as he did.

He seemed pleased and a little too eager when she kissed him back, which made her realise that the silence meant he was nervous about making such contact with her, but needing it at the same time. Their need for each other was only visible to her now, and she felt like an idiot for not realising it before. Slowly she pulled her lips from his and soon realised that her body, but mainly her cheeks, where much warmer than before, one of her hands placed at the back of his neck and the other on his cheek. Silence overcame them again and all she wanted was to hear him say something to her, so she could hear his voice again and overcome the slight embarrassment she felt.

"I'm sorry I took so long to be with you again...but I'm here now and I won't leave your side" he finally spoke out, the words adding fire to the warmth in her chest. The look in his eyes, the protectiveness of his arms around her, made her feel needed, appreciated and most of all, loved.


	3. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou for waiting~  
> This chapter is in the Visions point of view but the flashback is in Wanda's point of view~  
> Also this chapter is darker than the previous two, but don't worry the next chapter will be light hearted

The vision

Having Wanda in his arms again made him feel complete, like it had been an eternity since he last felt her presence. Receiving her affections made an invisible weight on his shoulders disappear, letting him relax as he held her close. Though the heartwarming moment couldn't last forever, he knew that too well.

"Wanda...what happened after you were taken from me? I need to know if they hurt you..." He spoke up as he tightened his arms around her. He truly had to know, to understand what she had been through so he could make things right again. He knew reliving the emotional time would be difficult for the both of them, but not knowing the truth was against his nature.

She pushed away from him slightly, enough so he could look into her eyes, before lifting her right hand and placing a finger on the gem sealed in his forehead. Using her powers she sent her memories and emotions of the past incidents to his mind, letting him clearly see the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wanda woke up with a painful headache, fragments of the last couple of hours flooding her mind all at once. After being torn from Visions arms she had been put into a van, where she was knocked out, hands had been on her as multiple voices screamed into her ears. Taking in her surroundings made the memories very clear.

She sat in the corner of her small white cell, the only objects inside being a bed and toilet, where the door stood the wall was transparent and acted as a window for her to see her locked up teammates. Her mind told her to reach out and touch the wall but soon she realised that she was trapped, a straight jacket confining her arms to her body and a shock collar around her neck. 

"Clint...? Sam...? Why am I tied down like an animal??" She spoke out into the silent space with a croaky voice full of anger towards their captors. Obviously hearing her Clint stool up from his bed with wide eyes, his cell directly across from hers, but before he could shout a warning pain flooded her mind. The shock collar buzzed, sending pain through her entire body and a soft scream from her lips. Although it was quick it was enough to render her silent, making her crawl closer into the corner of her cell.

From the look on Clint's face she realised she had done this before, woken in the cell confused, spoke her hate for the government out loud then being shocked to the point of blacking out. She learnt that speaking or moving could lead to a zap, the people watching her being so afraid of what she could do that they'd want to keep her in a constant stream of pain. She had been confined in a cell before by Hydra but at least she had a right to move, speak and manipulate her surroundings with her powers. This cage was much worse and it was run by the government she wanted to help, the people that began to hate her once she refused to sign a paper.

Days past slowly as Wanda stayed still in her corner, her lips pressed together in complete silence. Although she hated to admit it the thought of being shocked scared her, the pain reminding her of when she lost Pietro. She never ate nor went to the bathroom, fearing that one slight move could cause her captors to attack. The only comfort she had was sleep, although her constant nightmares and the blinding white lights meant that she mainly had naps instead of a long deep rest.

One day though she woke up to find all the lights had dimmed and that's when she knew that something wasn't right. Sounds of metal and heavy footsteps made her crawl into herself, keeping her head down as she normally would when guards were present, though this wasn't the case this time. A familiar friendly voice rang out through the silence, which she instantly registered as Steve Rodgers, before loud clashes sent the doors of the cells to move wide open.

She kept her head up as she did her best to stand on her own but her legs were too frail to keep her up for long. Before she could fall to her knees though Clint's strong arms held her up, having ran over to her as soon as the cell doors opened. With a small knife he took from Steve he cut through the straight jacket, freeing her arms from their cage before carefully cutting through the wires of the shock collar, disabling it and tossing it as far as he could.

Wanda smiled kindly towards Clint but the happiness she felt from finally being freed was short lived since she was extremely malnourished, dehydrated and fatigued. The room began to spin before her legs gave way, falling backwards before her world turned black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the memory darkened he felt Wanda lift her hand away and step back slowly. His mind kept replying the images, the audio of her screaming in pain, and he found he had no words. Saying that he was shocked was an understatement, he felt anger towards the government, towards Mr.Stark but mainly towards himself since he didn't do anything to save her. The silence between them was unbearable but he knew nothing he could say could show how sorry he was.

"I..I was in a coma for a couple of days..when I woke up I found it hard to talk again. I was bedridden for weeks, the guys never left me alone and always talked to me to make me feel more comfortable. I accidentally hurt Clint when he tried to comfort me during a break down, though not with my powers...I haven't properly used them since our last battle. All I do is meditate since I'm still a bit unstable" Wanda spoke up as her eyes seemed to water slightly, the information of her recovery helped but he still felt extremely guilty. 

He searched her appearance, her eyes seemed constantly tired and her hair had grown longer but her clothing style hadn't changed much, except for the fact that she wasn't wearing the necklaces she normally did. That's when he saw the healing cuts and burn marks on her neck, from the constant electrical power of the shock collar. He reached out and stroked her neck, making her flinch at first but she didn't ask him to stop.

"I'm so sorry for what happened...I wish I had done something.." He cut himself off suddenly as his emotions seemed overwhelming. Sometimes he couldn't control his more subdued feelings towards her but these more extreme emotions made him feel like he could break into pieces. Even if he did he knew that what she went through was much worse, at least in his eyes.

"Please don't blame yourself...I don't think you could of changed anything. Anyway I'm still alive and that's all that matters" Wanda spoke up, smiling brightly to obviously try and cheer him up, which it did slightly. "Focus on the present, not the past, that's what being an Avenger has taught me. Now come on let's go downstairs, I'm sure the guys are slightly worried".


	4. Refining Skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to write this one...sorry  
> Hope it's good~

Scarlet Witch

She held his hand, which surprisingly became warm, as they walked down the stairs. She could hear lots of small conversations, her powers mapping out the situation in her head before they reached the bottom step. 

Clint, Steve and Natasha stood by the archway that led to the kitchen, holding cups of coffee, while Sam sat on one of the the dinning room chairs and joining their conversation. Scott was sitting on the chair next to Sam with his head resting on the table and mumbling out remarks. Bucky sat in the chair stationed between the window and bookshelf, silently watching the perimeter inside and outside of the house. There were sounds of laughter and sarcasm but as soon as they were visible, all conversations stopped. Everyone was looking at her and/or vision but Clint was staring at their holding hands.

"I told you that would work" he stated with a laugh, lifting his coffee mug like one would to toast at a wedding, "actions always speak louder than words, especially the long speech you planned".

Wanda couldn't see it but she knew that her cheeks had become blazing red at the comment, the intense embarrassment causing sparks to tingle at the ends of her fingers. She didn't know what to say, turning her head to vision for help but, although his face didn't show it, his mind he was also experiencing embarrassment. Quickly she left go of his hand, feeling like it was making the situation more awkward, and played with the rings on her fingers.

Quickly though Natasha elbowed Clint in the ribs, causing him to yelp softly and spill his coffee, before walking over and giving Wanda a long hug. Although they had been on opposite sides she knew that she could still count Natasha as a friend, the only female friend she had really. Appearance wise the only thing that changed was that her hair had grown longer, which gave Wanda some form of comfort.

"Well men it's time for training, let's go" Steve exclaimed, causing loud groans of denial to come from Scott. Sam patted him on the back harshly before standing up and making his way to the training area with Steve. Clint waited for Scott to stand before following them outside, Bucky being the last to leave. Wanda slowly collected all the empty coffee mugs and put them in the sink before gesturing Natasha and Vision to sit on the couches with her.

"Aren't you training with them?" Natasha spoke with confusion and concern, which made Wanda smile. Natasha was like an older sister to her and she liked the comfort that it brought her.

"No...I barely survived confinement, my body still isn't ready for their rough training and I wouldn't want them going soft on me. All I can do is meditate and keep my emotions in check..." A bit of sadness trailed off in her voice. She didn't want to admit it but she did miss having confidence in her abilities and powers, she missed feeling powerful instead of vulnerable. 

"No way, come on, your so strong and you used your powers so well before" Natasha said strongly, making Wanda look down at her hands as her fingers moved to play with her rings. She could tell that her silence meant Vision had given her a knowing look to not bring the topic up but Wanda knew she'd have to talk about it again and again when meeting with others who care about her.

"I'm sure it was mentioned by the government or Steve said something today..I was traumatised by Starks creations so that the government can control me like I'm a wild animal" the information stumbled out of her throat in a bitter and harsh tone, especially when she said 'Stark'.

"Stark wouldn't make such devices to hurt you" Vision spoke up softy to try sooth her but it just added heat to the fire in her chest. "I can't believe that..of course it was Stark" Wanda brought her voice down as she tried to control herself, but the silence from Natasha gave her answers that made her anger spark up.

Natasha could obviously tell her anger against Stark was breaking her control over her emotions, Wanda knew that when she reached out and held her hand to comfort her. It did help slightly, the thought only echoing at the back of her mind instead of burning in her chest. Wanda sighed softly. 

"How about we do some training exercises for your powers?" Natasha spoke with a smile while standing up, obviously trying to make the situation better. Wanda watched with confusion as she jolted around the room, picking up different sized objects before sitting them all down on the coffee table in front of her. Vision, who was sitting on her left, was also studying the array of objects, trying to figure out Natasha's plan.

"Let's start with simple stuff that you could do with your eyes closed before, huh" she exclaimed cheerfully as she held a coffee mug in her hands, "Could you be a dear and get me a coffee?".

Understanding where she is going with this Wanda took a deep breath, lifting her hands from her lap. Her power began to flow hesitantly but soon reached the mug in Natasha's hand, lifting it slowly and carrying it over towards the kitchen archway. She had lived in this house for a while so she understood the layout enough to not have to watch the cup fully since it floated behind her. When she heard the cup rest gently into the kitchen bench she knew step 1 was complete. 

Standing up slowly she walked over to the dinning room table, since she couldn't possibly pour coffee from sitting on the couch, and Scott would kill her for spilling his precious coffee. She stood fairly far away but she could clearly see inside the kitchen with the use of her powers. Slowly she lifted the coffee pot with her red mist, moving it to the mug and slowly tilting it so coffee filled half. Completing the 2nd step gave her a small boost of confidence. Placing the coffee pot back where it came from she swiftly lifted the mug and placed it back into Natasha's hands.

"Okay I knew that would be super easy, let's try this and please don't break anything" Natasha said with a smirk as she placed the cup of coffee on the coffee table and picking up a vase. Quickly she threw the vase at her, Wanda only just being able to catch it with her powers, glad that she did since it was one she particularly liked. 

Before she could carefully put down the vase a teacup flew past her, making her quickly reach out and grab it before it hit the wall. Wanda finally realised the quick pace Natasha had decided on and so used the lounges as places to quickly place down the objects. This exercise went for a while, the pace speeding up ever so slightly with each object. Refining her powers was difficult but good for her, and she also got to see the extent of Natasha's speed and agility.

She could handle the speed and intensity of the exercise, well at least she thought she could. Something hit her mentally, making her take a step back and drop her arms to her side. Her head ached as a sharp pain sparked at the front of her mind. The only explanation she could think of is that she used too much at such a quick pace, and she hadn't done that for a long time.

Before Natasha noticed Vision had stopped the remaining objects that flew in the air and placed them down safely before reaching Wanda, holding her close and leading her back to the couch to rest. "I think that's enough for today" he said softly, Wanda thanking him through her thoughts since she was too tired to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm a huge fan of scarlet vision.  
> Each chapter will be written in a different point of view, whose point of view will be stated at the start of every chapter (will mainly be Wanda and vision)


End file.
